


Mermaid Academy #1 - Lunar's New World

by fanfictional_idiot



Series: Mermaid Academy [1]
Category: Mermaid - Fandom
Genre: Multi, mermaid, originalseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictional_idiot/pseuds/fanfictional_idiot
Summary: Lunar was born a mermaid. When she turned 14, her parents sent her to a different world for high school. In this world, everybody is in a human form, giving a sense of discomfort to Lunar. But when some of the assigned classes are mer-magic and ocean history, she recognizes her parents sent her to a world of other mermaids. Her pendant chained around her neck is different from anybody else's, and when she realizes, she knows she has to get to the bottom of it. Lunar embarks on a magical adventure making friends, doing not-so-safe things, and exploring. What'll happen to her?
Series: Mermaid Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113365





	Mermaid Academy #1 - Lunar's New World

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to no fandom. This is just a story idea I had based on a particularly vivid dream I had. Enjoy!

“To put it simply, we’ve decided to send you to a special school,” Her parents explained to her. Lunar couldn’t believe it. Her parents were sending her away! She’s lived in the ocean for her whole life, never even going to school. Most mermaids don’t go to any school but high school, and Lunar was expecting to get away with no education at all. She never liked learning, only reading, writing, and drawing. 

“WHAT!?” She screamed. “I’ve never been to school, I have no social skills! I don’t even know the curriculum they’re using! Oh stars, I’m in for it now. What’ll other beings think of me? I’m a mermaid! They can’t know that… can they? Where am I going, anyway? Oh stars, oh stars, oh stars! What do I do? When am I leaving? Will I be able to take my sketchbook with me? What if I fail my classes!?” Lunar freaked out.

“Relax, honey. I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Her mother stated.

“But what if I’m not? Will I be able to contact you?” Lunar nervously fidgeted with her hands.

“Actually, yes. We have something for you. It will connect you to us, and you’ll be able to use magic.” Her mother continued.

“Wait… WHAAAAT!? Mermaids can use magic!?” 

“Of course they can. How do you think they fought ocean wars, or created the kingdom?”

Lunar thought for a moment, but had nothing. “Okay, good point. But what can my magic do?”

“We’re not telling you what it does. But we will tell you this: It’s way different, and shines above the rest.” Her father explained as he pushed a necklace in front of Lunar. Her parents then got up and left the room.

Lunar picked up the necklace and felt it in her hands. It gave off a weird aura. She moved her fingers out of the way, and looked over the purple and blue star charm. 

Lunar’s mother poked her head around the corner.

“Oh right, you should start packing. You’re leaving tomorrow morning,” Her mother swam off and giggled like a five year old playing tag with other children. 

Lunar looked at where her mother was just seconds before, then continued her examination on her pendant. 

“It’s way different, and shines above the rest,” She whispered to herself, not wanting to forget her Father’s words.


End file.
